1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp reflector, and more particular to a photographic reflector for use in photography.
2. The Prior Arts
In photographing, radio and television, movie making, and live broadcast industries, many photographing, image capturing, and illuminating apparatuses are required. In order to direct light towards a specific direction or area for achieving the required level of illumination, a photographic reflector is often used in photographing. Conventional photographic reflectors generally can not be folded as compactly as desired, which occupy a large storage space and are inconvenient in transportation and use.
Therefore, it is desired to provide an improved photographic reflector.